Mathematics
'E-Books' HBPMS Pure/Stats Math Book Compilation Free Math Books Math books The Assayer Math Book Compilation homepages.nyu.edu Advanced Math Books, Lectures, Videos Compilation MathOnline Undergraduate to Research Level Books (Searchable) 17thCenturyMaths Bunch of famous historical translated maths books mainly from the 17th & 18th century Mathematics books (9GB) torrent At your own risk *Abstract Algebra: The Basic Graduate Year * by Robert B. Ash, University of Illinois *Abstract Algebra: Theory and Applications by Thomas W. Judson, Stephen F. Austin State University *Advanced Calculus by Sternberg Shlomo and Lynn Loomis, Harvard University *Algebra 1 (Grades 9 & 10) by Andrew and Anne Gloag, High Tech High in San Diego, California *Algebra and Analysis for Computer Science by Jean Gallier, University of Pennsylvania. *Applied Probability by Paul Pfeiffer, Rice University *Basic Analysis by Jiří Lebl, University of Illinois at Urbana-Champaign *Basic Concepts of Mathematics by Elias Zakon, The University of Windsor *Basic Probability Theory by by Robert B. Ash, University of Illinois *Basic Probability and Statistics by Brenda Meery, high school mathematics teacher in Glace Bay, Nova Scotia *Book of Proof by Dr. Richard Hammack, Virginia Commonwealth University *Calculus (PDF) by David Guichard, Whitman College. *Calculus (PDF) by Gilbert Strang, MIT *Calculus 1 by Paul Dawkins, Lamar University *Calculus 2 by Paul Dawkins, Lamar University *Calculus 3 by Paul Dawkins, Lamar University *CK-12 Geometry (Grades 10-12) by multiple authors. Covers California curriculum. *CK-12 Single Variable Calculus (Grades 11-12) by Multiple authors. Covers California curriculum. *CK-12 Trigonometry – Second Edition (Grades 10-12) by multiple authors. Covers California curriculum. *Collaborative Statistics by Barbara Illowsky, Ph.D and Susan Dean, De Anza College *College Algebra by Paul Dawkins, Lamar University *Complex Analysis by George Cain, Georgia Institute of Technology *Complex Variables by Robert B. Ash, University of Illinois *A Computational Introduction to Number Theory and Algebra by Victor Shoup, NYU *A Course In Algebraic Number Theory by Robert B. Ash, University of Illinois *A Course In Commutative Algebra by Robert B. Ash, University of Illinois *Design of Comparative Experiments by R. A. Bailey, University of London *Difference Equations to Differential Equations: An Introduction to Calculus by Dan Sloughter, Furman University *Differential Equations by Paul Dawkins, Lamar University *Dynamical Systems by S. Sternberg, Harvard University *Electronic Statistics Textbook by T. Hill & P. Lewicki. *Elementary Abstract Algebra by W. Edwin Clark, University of Southern Florida *Elementary Calculus: An Infinitesimal Approach (PDF) by H. Jerome Keisler, University of Wisconsin-Madison *Elementary Linear Algebra by Keith Matthews, University of Queensland *Elementary Number Theory by W. Edwin Clark, University of Southern Florida *Elements of Abstract and Linear Algebra by Edwin H. Connell, University of Miami *First Course in Complex Analysis by Matthias Beck, Gerald Marchesi, and Dennis Pixton, SUNY – Binghamton *First Course in Linear Algebra by Dr. Robert Beezer, University of Puget Sound *GeneratingFunctionology by Herbert Wilf, University of Pennsylvania *Introduction to Matrix Algebra by Autar K Kaw, University of South Florida *Introduction to Probability (PDF) by Charles Grinstead & J. Laurie Snell, Swarthmore & Dartmouth Colleges *Introduction to Social Network Methods by Robert A. Hanneman and Mark Riddle, UC Riverside *Introduction to Statistical Thought by Michael Lavine, UMASS *Introduction to the Theory of Numbers by Leo Moser, McGill *Introductory Statistics: Concepts, Models, and Applications by David W. Stockburger, Missouri State *Lectures on Probability, Statistics and Econometrics by Marco Taboga, Economist, Bank of Italy *Lectures on Statistics by Robert B. Ash, University of Illinois *Linear Algebra (PDF) by Jim Hefferon, Saint Michael’s College *Linear Algebra by Paul Dawkins, Lamar University *Math Alive by Ingrid Daubechies, Princeton University *Math in Society by David Lipmann, Pierce College *Mathematical Methods of Engineering Analysis (PDF) by Erhan Çinlar and Robert J. Vanderbei, Princeton University *Multivariable Calculus by George Cain & James Herod, Georgia Tech *Proofs and Concepts: The Fundamentals of Abstract Mathematics by Dave Witte Morris and Joy Morris, University of Lethbridge *Real Variables with Basic Metric Space Topology by Robert B. Ash, University of Illinois *Statistics by Philip B. Stark, University of California – UC Berkeley *A Summary of Calculus by Karl Heinz Dovermann, University of Hawaii *The Book “A=B” by Marko Petkovsek, Herbert Wilf and Doron Zeilberger, Univ. of Pennsylvania and Rutgers *The Calculus of Functions of Several Variables by Dan Sloughter, Furman University *Yet Another Calculus Text by Dan Sloughter, Furman University 'Web Text' Betterexplained Some core math concepts explained intuitively MathReference Primers on about every mathematical topic Wikibooks/Mental Maths Mental Math Purplemath e Basic-Intermediate Algebra Maths for Morons Like Use Basic - Intermediate Algebra Virtual Math Lab e Basic-Intermediate Algebra Dave's Short Trig Course Basic-Intermediate Trigonometry Trig without Tears Basic-Intermediate Trigonometry (With emphasis on understanding) Themathpage e High School Math S.O.S. Math e Alegebra to Calculus Harvey Mudd Math tutorials Precalculus through Linear Algebra Paul's Online Math Notes Math Notes AoPS/Alcumus e Learning system aimed at Gifted High Schoolers Introduction to Logic e Beginner’s Logic Introduction to Group Theory Also goes into Rubix Cubes MathPages Some advanced topics (Ancient website layout) Analysis Webnotes Undergrad Math (Analysis) MathOnline b Undergraduate to Research Level Lecture Notes MathCS.org Analysis Book of Proof b Intro to how to mathematically prove Blogic Online Logic Textbook Statsoft b Statistics Online Book The Little Handbook of Statistical Practice SOCR Online Statistics Book Multivariable Calculus and Vector Analysis Common math errors Cambridge Tripos example sheets Basic Calculus ( Mathematics IA) - short ultimate basic calculus script Linear equations (Mathematics IA) Nonlinear equations (M IA) Higher order equations (M IA) Differential equations summary Vector calculus Numerical analysis Approximation theory Numerical Analysis University of South Florida 'Videos' Khan Academy Arithmetic to Advanced (More emphasis on understanding) PatrickJMT Arithmetic to Advanced (Less emphasis on understanding) Brightstorm Algebra through Calculus Youtube/derekowens Algebra to Calculus Youtube/IntuitiveMath Algebra to Calculus Youtube/njwildberger History, framework of mathematics & other topics Midnight Tutors Calculus The New Boston Math Youtube/ MathTV Algebra through Calculus help homepages.nyu.edu b Advanced Math Books, Lectures, Videos Compilation A-Level Maths Revision (UK) videos detailing exam solutions (also past papers from Edexcel) http://www.123mathvids.com/ Elementary Statistics Meaure-Based Probability Series Game Theory 101 Series describing introductory game theory An Introduction to Number Theory By Edward Burger, 24 lectures Calculus Lecture video series 'Tools & Apps' Wolfram Alpha All math homework threads should be looked up here before posting SOCR Shitload of Statistics apps, games & tools Triangle Solver Falstad Math Simulations/Applets Multivariable calculus and vector analysis Readings on calc + Java simulations PhET Math Java apps hosted by University of Colorado Fractal Explorer With fractal explorer you can plot fractals and even make zoom videos from the mandelbrot set. 'LaTeX' Getting to grips with LaTeX Getting Started with LaTeX MathURL Live LaTeX equation editing (can create links to each equation) Detextify Draw characters in freehand to find its LaTeX character codes TeXample.net Examples TeX Users Group MathIM Chat in LaTeX AoPS/LaTeX LaTeX Reference MathBin Pastebin with LaTeX 'Problems & Challenges' Khan Academy/Exercises Basic - Intermediate Problem Generator (Click “Practice”) nrich/Problem Generator Intermediate Math Problem Generator Math Fun Facts Math paradoxes, theorems, puzzles, etc. explained such that a layman could understand Senior Mathematical Challenge Papers b ‘88 - ‘09 Questions (Aimed at 16-18) Cut the Knot Math Puzzles & Problems Mathschallenge Math Puzzles & Problems nrich/Maths Math Puzzles & Problems Wikipedia/ Unsolved Problems in Mathematics Good luck, son British Mathematical Olympiad Download the papers separately or most of them in this pack (Pack contains all BMO1 & BMO2 up to 2011; no IMO papers) Advice/Articles Lockhart's Lament Essay on the state of Math education AoPS Math Advice Mathematical Articles by Stan Brown Terry Tao's Blog / Advice Writing in Mathematics Tim Gowers/ Advice About using examples in writing Wikipedia/ Mathematical Maturity Elements of Math by Steven Strogatz Series of articles on various topics in math Xamuel Logic and Math blog Tips for Calculus Tips on doing well in a calculus course 'Reference' Wolfram MathWorld Wiki-like articles ProofWiki Geometry Formulas & Facts E-Calc Math Help Math reference & cheat sheets MacTutor History of Mathematics Earliest Uses of Mathematical Words Earliest Uses of Mathematical Symbols Tricki Store of Problem Solving techniques Map of Mathematics Visualise the huge discipline of mathematics The Online Encyclopedia of Integer Sequences